


there's a room where the light won't find you

by pseudowoodo



Series: you know that we're worth it [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 03:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11750877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pseudowoodo/pseuds/pseudowoodo
Summary: Blaine finds himself calling Sebastian after his presidential win





	there's a room where the light won't find you

**Author's Note:**

> more adventures in s4 au land! this one's set during 4x03 - a dark time
> 
> for Seblaine Week Day 4: Politics/Running for Office

“ _Hey, this is Kurt_ -”

Blaine hangs up. He's heard Kurt’s voicemail message so many times now he has it memorized; not just the words but the intonations as well, every little detail to the point where there wasn't even any comfort in hearing Kurt’s voice anymore. It’s just a machine.

He knew the election was tonight, right? Blaine had at least managed to bring _that_ up in the handful of conversations they'd had this past week. Though, given the one-sided nature of those conversations, there's a chance Kurt hadn’t actually heard him if he had.

That wasn't fair. Of course Kurt wanted to gush about his new job, it was amazing. And it was probably keeping him really busy too. Blaine couldn't expect him to be available to talk whenever he needed him.

But Kurt could at least text, right? Just to find out whether he'd won.

_I did all of this for him and now he's not here._

_I did all of this for him and he doesn't even_ care.

Blaine knows loneliness, knows what it's like to be starving with it, but he can’t remember ever feeling quite this hollow.

He looks for Sam, considering finding some excuse to talk to him again. He _likes_ Sam, something he somehow hadn’t realized until tonight. For a moment, talking to him had made life at McKinley without Kurt seem possible.

Blaine spots him, snuggled up in a booth with Brittany. _That_ looked like trouble, but he doubts Sam would appreciate an interruption, no matter how friendly he'd been earlier.

He takes out his phone, dialing automatically.

“ _Hey, this is Ku_ -”

Blaine hangs up, but then without any input from his brain his fingers immediately hit Kurt’s name again. He ends the call before it can go through, because there is in fact a limit to how pathetic he’s willing to be. That's good to know.

He scrolls idly through his contacts just so he has something to do. Pretending to be busy looking at his phone is better than just standing there in the middle of the party. Not that anyone's paying much attention to him anyway.

His eyes catch on a name and he stops, thumb hovering above the screen. It's a bad idea. He _knows_ it's a bad idea. But if there's one person he can count on to pick up, this is it. Was it. He doesn't know anymore.

He hits call for curiosity’s sake. That's all.

The line rings long enough for him to doubt himself, to question what the hell he’s doing. Curiosity isn't enough to justify this, and loneliness isn’t either. In fact, there's no excuse he can think of that would stand up to scrutiny (to Kurt).

He just about to hang up when-

“Hey, Killer. To what do I owe the pleasure?”

It sounds off, tinged with a forced casualness that Blaine has trouble associating with Sebastian, who always had a way of making all the over the top things he said sound natural. But he can’t be that surprised; if Sebastian called him out of nowhere for the first time in months he's sure he'd sound weird too. Well, he’d like to think he wouldn't pick up at all, but since he's the one actually calling it's safe to say that's a lie.

“Congratulate me. You are now talking to the student body president of McKinley High.”

Silence. Blaine knows Sebastian must have a million questions, ones he wouldn't be able to answer even if he wanted to, but he's hoping that he can depend on him for this one thing. To just take what's being offered and act like this is normal. To make it normal.

“Congratulations. I guess the collective population of McKinley has a few functioning brain cells between them after all.”

Blaine laughs, more out of relief than anything else. “I'd be offended on my school’s behalf, but I did win on a campaign of hair gel and stripping so...”

“It's sad that I can't tell if you're joking.”

“Oh, I'm dead serious. Freedom to gel is a fundamental right on par with the freedom of speech.”

Sebastian laughs, the sound bright and uncomplicated, and Blaine savors it.

“And you delivered those words of wisdom while stripping? Because that’d definitely win my vote.”

“My running mate did the stripping actually. His abs are way better than mine.”

“I don't know if I believe that. I'd have to see them to compare.”

Blaine probably shouldn't be smiling, but wildly inappropriate flirting was Sebastian's normal and normal was what he wanted. And okay, he might have forgotten how nice it was. To be flirted with.

“Sorry, you're just gonna have to trust me.”

“Yeah, I guess I will.”

There's a lull in the conversation and Blaine should probably let it end, just leave it as this nice little moment between former friends. He could call it closure or something. Tying up loose ends.

But he really doesn't want to.

“So who’s in the running at Dalton this year? Nick making a bid?”

Sebastian snorts. “It's cute you think I care enough to know that.”

“Really? I thought you'd be into politics.”

“Politics, sure, but student government’s just a waste of time.” He seems to realize what he'd just said and continues, “At Dalton anyway. I mean if the Warbler council is anything to go by the student council is probably in place to _prevent_ change from happening. But I'm sure you'll be able to do some good at McKinley. If anyone can turn that cesspool around, it’s you.”

It was almost like Sebastian had realized he'd been tactless and tried to apologize. Huh.

“Thanks for that ringing endorsement. And hey, if last year’s anything to go by, if anyone can bring change to Dalton, it's you.”

“Yeah, because last year went so well.”

The memory of the parking garage and the reason they're not friends anymore hangs awkwardly for a moment before Sebastian says, “I’ll just do a write in vote for you, campaign to get you elected president of both schools. I bet your promise to bring hair gel and stripping to the masses will go over really well at Dalton.”

Blaine laughs softly. “Then I’d have to come back, right?”

“That's the plan.”

“I miss it sometimes,” he admits. “A lot of the time. Even after... you know, everything.”

“Well trust me, the Warblers would kill to have you back.”

“I know. That's kinda the problem.”

There's a moment of silence, then Sebastian says, “They're really sorry. For, you know, everything.”

“They are, huh?”

“Yeah, they are.”

Blaine smiles, soft, safe because Sebastian can't see it. “Good to know.”

Sebastian clears his throat a little, brushing past the moment, and says, “Really though, congratulations. I'll buy you a celebratory drink sometime.”

“How about now?” Blaine says, before he has time to think about it. Hearing Sebastian’s voice isn't enough; he wants to see him.

“Seriously?”

“Did you already have plans?”

“Nothing I can't cancel. But isn’t there a victory party you should be attending?”

Blaine looks around the crowded restaurant, at all his classmates celebrating. They're probably more excited about the weekend then his win, but he can't fault for them that. It's not like he's put much effort into getting to know them. In any case, he doubts they'll miss him.

“I did, but it's pretty much over. You wanna meet me at Scandals?”

“I - okay. Sounds good.”

“Great! I'll see you there.”

He hangs up, buzzing with anticipation. But that’s fine, normal, nothing to feel guilty about. He'd won, and he’s going to go celebrate with a friend. They can be friends again.

He knows Kurt wouldn't approve, but Kurt’s not here. He's not even picking up his phone.

It was just only a drink. What’s the worst that could happen? 

**Author's Note:**

> so i guess it's Sebastian instead of Eli in this au? idk if this fits in with the other ones, I didn't really think it through


End file.
